


Weather the Storm

by Iris Eyez (wanderlust_bitethedust)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragon Riders, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Hypocrisy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Subterfuge, War Dodging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlust_bitethedust/pseuds/Iris%20Eyez
Summary: Azura Andreve has done her job as the dragonborn. She stopped Alduin from rising and that has to be enough. She did not sign up for the Civil War that was going to consume Skyrim and she did not intend to. War was not something she wanted to participate in. Leaving behind her family and striking out for parts unknown, she is shipwrecked in a foreign land east of Morrowind to parts unknown. Capitalizing on the kindness of the Starks, Azura gets embroiled in the world and politics of Westeros.***No knowledge of Game of Thrones or Skyrim needed***





	Weather the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A story that has been in my head for a while that I am glad to share with yall. This is only a simple preview something to get my feet wet and show you what I have in the works at the moment. Some of my other works need to be finished before I start this one, so I hope this will tide you over until that time. I just wanted to get this one out and by posting this here I hope you all will keep me accountable in coming back to it. I need to finish fleshing out what will happen and once I finish at least one of my other works this will be added to the roster of WIPS. I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think of my OC.

The yawn of wood in the morning was something that she both feared and wondered about. Her first ever voyage and to go so far and see so much. She wrung her hands as she looked at the sun that moved towards the west towards her destination. She wondered at what she would find there, at what could lay beyond there. 

“Are you nervous?” She turned to see a sailor, tall and bright eyes. She shifted under her cloak and smiled but it was weak at best. She turned back to the sea looking at the sky again. 

“A little I suppose. I had never seen beyond Skyrim and High Rock. I had never been on the open sea... I am scared. Will it be safe?”  She spun the ring on her finger round and round, the tarnished thing let a tan line on her sable skin and she liked to look at it every once in a while to confirm it was still on her finger. 

The sailor let out a laugh that was big and loud. Everything about him was big and loud, from the dough like give of his stomach to the way his smile stretched across his face. The man slapped his knee and pointed to the sky. “We will be traveling in good conditions, Lady Andreve. The wind is strong and the sky has no clouds. Do not fret.” 

Azura pressed her eyes closed for a moment. There was nothing but darkness behind her churning lids. Nothing. But still with the words and assurances of the sailor she could not stop the turning in her chest, the insistent tug of fear when there should be none. 

“Lady Andreve.” She turned her braid almost whipping her in her face to look at one of the guards that stood behind her. “Your father wishes to speak with you.” She sighed and followed him into the inn where he father inevitably was. 

The inn was loud with the laughter and cries of her father’s friends. Their cheeks were ruddy and they grabbed at the serving girls and sang along loudly and horribly off key with the bard. She smiled at them, her father surrounded himself with such a loud group. In the far back reaches of the room, there her father sat with the closest of his friends. They all laughed and joked around him but her father was a silent pillar at the table, looking so comfortable but also so out of place with his tendency towards silence.  He rose when he saw her and and guided Azura to an empty table that was littered with empty tankards. 

“My daughter leaves me,” he said once they were seated. Azura pulled her braid to rest over her shoulder and fixed her circlet. Her father had something he wanted to say and he had a tendency towards pausing to gather his thoughts. In that space of silence she settled her hands on the table. “You waste your life like this.” 

“I am not wasting my life, father,” she sighed. The words felt old and stale in her mouth. “I have done all that needs to be done here. There is more that needs to be seen and-” 

“You’ve already given more than enough of your life to others. With Alduin and Winterhold. Now is not the time for you to go frolicking off to the edge of the world!” Her father said with a stiff lip. Azura said nothing staring into the amber eyes that were a mirror for her own. Her father sighed. “Look at you. You are old enough now to help me build up our dynasty. We could become some of the richest people in all of Tamriel if you’d stay and help me.” 

Her father grabbed her hands in his own and she could feel the rough skin of calluses well earned. “You have an amulet of Mara, you could settle down. Help me with the mines and leave all the riches that we will gain to my grandchildren, your children.” His voice was so soft and his eyes were liquid gold. Azura saw the lines on her father’s face, time settling into his flesh. He would be an great grandfather and if she stayed then she would not have to confront the fear in her chest when she looked at the sea. 

“No, father. I can’t. I have to go. I need to do this.” Azura slid her hands out from his and looked at her father. His clothing was fine and would surely grow finer when she returned from where ever she landed.

“Shameful child of mine,” her father growled as he rose from his seat. “Mara said to honor your parents and to keep the peace of the home.” 

“And Stendarr said to help those in need. Father I cannot stay here. There are others that need my help, there are so many more places that I could be of use Father. I have done everything I could here.” 

Her father frowned down at her, his eyes glowing with heat. She knew that all he saw was someone running away abandoning her place in the family and her place here in Skyrim. The Dragonborn was meant to stay in Tamriel is what her Father would argue but he hated that she was the Dragonborn from the moment he found out. Her father leaned close. 

“Now that Alduin is defeated the Civil War will begin in earnest. Ulfric Stormcloak will need your assistance-” 

“Father!” She hissed from behind clenched teeth. 

“You know it is true!”

“The Stormcloaks want a Nordic Skyrim! We are Bretons; what do you think they will do to use once they win?” 

“So you will fight for the Imperials,” he father said with a bitter sneer. She shook her head. 

“No, I am done with fighting. I do not want to be the weapon of either the Stormcloaks or the Imperials. The Thalmor hold too much power in the Empire and the Stormcloaks are too radical in their call for a Nord only Skyrim.” 

“Then why must you go? Why leave your family like this?” 

“If I stay and do not take a side it is only a matter of time until the Imperial Army or the Stormcloaks darken our door. And how long do you think they will take the answer no, if they will take a no. I am Dragonborn, my destiny is to fight and defeat Alduin and I have done that. My destiny is my own now and I choose to stop fighting.” 

“You run.” 

“Maybe. But I won’t have to kill anymore.” 

He slammed a fist down on the table, rattling the empty cups and silver left behind. Azura jumps as her father growls. And frowns at him and his anger. She set her mouth in a thin line and rose from the table. 

“I hope to see you one last time before I leave.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Azura is a Breton dragonborn and this is just a little sneak peek into her life in Skyrim and what she is struggling with. I'm still working on a lot for this story. And I intend to use both the book and movie mythos to craft this story. I hope you all enjoyed this little Preview of Weather the Storm. Tell me what you think. What do you do and don't want to see? Is the love triangle a deterrent? I hope not because I don't intend to have Robb and Jon fight over Azura, shit would get annoying to write. I tend to write them all as friends that kid of grow into maybe something romantic? Like I have said before I'm still planning everything out and I can't begin to work on this until I finish some of my other works. Yeah, so tell me what you think. I love talking in the comments. Also don't forget to leave Kudos.


End file.
